


Melody of Love

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2020 is hell so have something pure., Come for the fluff and romance., Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Intimacy, Light-Hearted, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: A series of moments in your relationship with Seto Kaiba.Seto Kaiba may not be the most openly affectionate boyfriend or husband. He may not even be comfortable saying the word 'love'. But none of that means that your relationship doesn't have a sense of intimacy and romance.
Relationships: Seto Kaiba/Reader
Comments: 119
Kudos: 242





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I may need to hide from pitchforks, BUT PLEASE DON'T STONE ME YET. 
> 
> Anyway, 2020 sucks. It's a fact. I hope all of you out there are doing ok with everything going on. Just a few weeks ago I was hiding in one single room in my apartment trying not to melt in triple digit heat. I didn't know how good life was at that time because at least there wasn't smoke blocking out the sunlight. 
> 
> And then of course an earthquake has to hit to remind me that while my air quality may be garbage, preventing me from using any form of AC as it will just pump in smoke, at least my place hasn't been knocked down by an earthquake yet. So it could still get worse. (The earthquake honestly wasn't even that bad. They're just usually further away from me and this one felt kind of like a threat.) 
> 
> The point of this story is not for sympathy, because I feel like there are many people who are getting hit much harder by this year, but to give you some background as to why there's a new thing going up that isn't a one shot. I have a set of "intimacy" prompts that I got off Tumblr a while back because they looked interesting. I thought of maybe using them for Art of Living but they didn't really suit that story. Now, I'm just going to write a collection of short ficlets that do nothing but serve up the romance and fluff. I think we all deserve some drama-free love in our lives right now. 
> 
> So I hope that this helps to alleviate some of the stress from this year. <3 I'd like to update this frequently, but as mentioned above, nobody can plan for the future right now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The carpet in the office is soft. It cushions your bare feet, rubbing gently against your toes, as you make your way over to Seto. Your feet don’t make a sound, but he looks up and raises his eyebrow in a silent question as you approach. 

You don’t say anything as you walk around the desk until you’re standing right next to his chair. Then, you ask, “Can I get in there?” 

He pushes back his chair a bit, turning it to face you. It’s as much of a yes as you’ll get from him. Careful not to accidentally knee him, you straddle his lap. Then you bury your face into his neck. As you take a deep breath, the smell of Seto Kaiba, coffee and soap and male, floods your senses. You let yourself melt into his chest as your face burrows into the space between his neck and shoulders. 

His arms wrap around you. He adjusts your body slightly, fixing your position as he scoots his chair back to face his computer. 

Then he goes back to work, the clicking of his keyboard a lullaby as you relax against him.


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the conscious choice to switch from "Kaiba" to "Seto" for this fic and it is so unnerving to write. 
> 
> But like, I couldn't get the intimacy level that I wanted with Kaiba so here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The music from the party is still audible out on the beach. The crashing of the waves manages to block out most of the voices, but the upbeat music still manages to make itself heard. 

You pull Seto’s jacket shut and hold it closed as you make your way to a beach chair. He’d left it behind on his seat when the investors had abducted him, and now it was your protection against the chilly air. 

You dropped your heels into the sand next to the chair before settling into it, ready to start reading on your phone. The benefit of just being Seto Kaiba’s wife is that nobody will care that you’ve disappeared from the party. Seto would find you once he got sick of all the business talk. 

So you curl up on the chair, reading, ignoring the outdoor party happening just behind you.

When Seto sits down on the chair next to you, he startles you and makes you drop your phone. He hands it back to you before leaning back and closing his eyes.”I hate parties with an open bar,” he mutters. “Tomo has so many ideas he thinks I should listen to. They’re all stupid, but he’s too drunk to shut up.” 

You slide your phone into one of his jacket pockets. “Does that mean it’s time to leave.” 

“Yes.” Then he groans. “No. I still need to talk to the representative from Industrial Illusions. At least, Pegasus didn’t come this time.” 

He doesn’t move, and you press your side against him as you share the chair and his body heat. The ocean waves continue to crash against the shore, and with your face toward the moon, you can pretend that it’s just the two of you out for a nighttime walk. 

Then the music behind you turns into a slower song, and before you can second-guess your actions, you stand up, barefoot in the sand. You grab Seto’s hand and tug. He opens his eyes, and you smile. “Before you go back to the nonsense, dance with me?” 

“No.” 

But he stands up anyway, giving in to the insistent way you pull on his arm. 

You wrap your arms around his neck first, taking the lead before he can get away. You press close to his body, pushing up on your toes to bring your face closer to his. Then his hands are on your back and hips, supporting you and holding you close. 

Once he starts to rock, stepping in a small circle in the sand, you press your face against his chest. 

“This isn’t real dancing,” he points out. 

You just shush him. It doesn’t matter if this is the fancy footwork that he calls dancing. You’re in his arms on a moonlight beach, ignoring the rest of the world. It may be the best dance you’ve ever had. 


	3. Nuzzling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long can I keep up this daily pace? Maybe for a while if I keep resisting the lure of a plot. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and bookmarks! I love knowing that I've managed to create a cute little fluff booklet. <3

Seto has his tablet in front of him when you slide into the bed next to him. You can barely keep your eyes open so you ask him if it’s ok to turn off the lights. 

He presses a button on his tablet and says, “Lights off.” The bedroom lights all go out as a result. 

The glare from his tablet screen lights up his face and chest. You lean against his arm, rubbing your cheek against his bicep. Then you wrinkle your nose and frown at his tablet screen. “Will you stay up for a while?” you ask. 

He puts his hand on your head, rubbing your hair. Then he shrugs, displacing you from his shoulder. He turns away from you, lying on his side with his back facing you and his body blocking off the light from his tablet. “Better?” he asks. 

“Mmm. Not yet.” You eye the way his broad shoulders turn into a narrow waist. As he relaxes, his shoulder blades flex. You scoot closer to him and press your chest against his back. Your arm drapes around his waist as you push your nose into the center of his back, right between his shoulders. You press a kiss to his back, letting your whole body melt against him. Then you nuzzle into his back, breathing in his scent as you let your eyes drift shut.


	4. Being in Comfortable Clothes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I'll try for Mon-Fri updates of this since I don't normally get much writing done on weekdays. Maybe being able to work on something short every day will help me get into the habit of writing daily? And then on weekends when I normally have more time to really sit down and write, I'll focus on my chaptered works. 
> 
> Sound good? ;)

He’s wearing a sweater and _sweats_. 

It’s your first thought after he exits the closet. The second one is that you didn’t realize he had comfortable clothing. You’ve seen him in obnoxious trench coats made of stiff material that made the angles stick out. He usually wears very tight pants underneath. You’ve also seen him in his suits, perfectly tailored to fit his body. 

But his royal blue sweater is loose. It doesn’t look oversized, but it also doesn’t show off his abs. The material looks like some sort of knit, thick and maybe even soft. 

And the sweats! He owns sweats. The kind that are basic and grey and owned by many men, not just the great Seto Kaiba. 

“What are you staring at?” He growls out the words, but when you look up at his face, he isn’t glaring at you. He seems to be glaring down at the carpet. 

“I’m looking at you. Is that a crime?” you tease, hoping he isn’t feeling self-conscious. 

He crosses his arms, and you note the way his sleeves go past his wrists and cover part of his palms. You slide off the bed and cross over to him, jealous of how comfortable he looks. You haven’t been brave enough to bring your comfortable clothes over to his place yet. 

“I like this color,” you say, reaching out to touch his arm. “Oh!” The sweater is the softest thing you’ve ever touched. You rub your hand over it, enjoying the way it feels. He’s even softer than a fluffy cat. “This is so nice,” you comment, more to yourself than him. 

He coughs, and when you look up at his face, you think he might be turning a little red. Then he takes a step back. He retreats back into his closet, but from where you stand, you watch as he opens one of his dresser drawers. He pulls out a bundle that’s similar in color to his sweater and brings it over to you. He holds it out, shoving it at you. You take the bundle–it’s just as soft!–and unfold it to reveal that it’s a sweater similar to the one he’s wearing. 

You look up at him, curious and unsure why he’s handing you this sweater. He shrugs. “Mokuba says I shouldn’t have multiple versions of the same shirt.” 

“You’re giving this to me?” 

He grunts, and you can only assume that means he is. 

You grin, doing a little dance as you hold the sweater up to your body. On him, it’s a little loose, going past his wrist and covering the waistband of his sweats. On you, it looks like it might be a dress, something you can wear with nothing else. “I’m going to put this on right now!” You don’t wait for a response before you disappear into his bathroom to change. 

In the bathroom, you rub the sweater against your face, enjoying just how soft it feels. Then you happily discard your current clothing to wrap yourself in the softness of the sweater. The sleeves hang past your hands, and the end of the sweater goes past your butt. 

You emerge from his bathroom, a grin on your face. “This is such a nice sweater.” 

You’re speaking to an empty room. Despite this, you can’t stop yourself from grinning like a lunatic as you make your way out of the room and down to the kitchen. 

He’s exactly where you expect him to be, standing in front of his espresso machine, waiting for his latte to be ready. 

“I love the sweater,” you tell him as you sit down on a kitchen chair. 

He looks over at you, but then back at the latte. “Are you going to leave soon?” he asks. 

His question murders your smile. You didn’t plan to spend the whole day with him, but you aren’t in a hurry to leave either. “I can go home now… if you want me to leave… or if you’re busy....” You try to tell yourself that he might just have a lot of work to do. 

“You can stay. If **you** want.” He’s still looking down at the latte, even though the machine has stopped and the cup seems full. 

For a moment, you stare at him in silence. You realize he’s inviting you to hang out at his place today. “Yeah, I’d like to. Stay.” 

“Good.” He picks up his cup and carries it over to you. He puts the mug down in front of you. Then he turns back and gets another mug out of a cupboard, putting it down in front of the machine. He starts the machine up again, and you look down at the cup in front of you. 

“Is this for me, too?” 

“Only if you want it.” 

You wrap both hands around the mug, feeling the warmth of the drink. The sweater caresses your skin. Every single part of you feels warm as you watch Kaiba make another latte for himself.


	5. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kaiba would be terrible at physical contact. Like, he has a hard time initiating it, and then just doesn't really know how to touch people. Idk. Just my thoughts.

Today you need a hug, so you wrap your arms around his waist, squeezing tight. He’s still wearing his button up shirt from work, but you avoid the buttons as you bury your face into his chest. 

For a moment, it’s just you holding him. Then he puts his hands on your shoulders. His hands pat your shoulders for a moment before he lowers them down to your back. They settle there, but you can barely feel them on your back. 

You squeeze your arms as hard as you can. 

He responds by letting his arms tighten around you. You can feel them wrap around your back. Then you feel his chin settle on top of your head. 

He’s holding you tightly now, and you’re able to enjoy the feeling. He’s awkward at hugs and never initiates, but once he wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, you feel like there’s nothing he can’t protect you from.


	6. Moral Support for Major Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a subplot for a few of them (assuming people don’t hate it). However it may not be the subplot for the next few. Depends on what I feel like writing. :)

You take your time as you cap the test and place it on the counter. It shouldn’t take long, and you can already see lines beginning to form.

You step back from the sink and pull open the bathroom door. Then you go back to the sink to wash your hands. You keep your eyes down on your hands as you rub them together to get the soap foamy. You scrub each finger and between them all before rising off the soap.

Once you look up into the mirror, Seto is standing in the doorway. His face is a careful mask that says he doesn’t want to show his emotions.

You want to know if he’s hoping for a positive or negative test. You can’t bring yourself to ask.

But then he steps forward and puts his hand on your shoulder. He squeezes. 

It’s time.

You look down at the test and then at the box. There are only two possible symbols, but you compare the test to the box twice just to be sure.

Then you look back up at Seto, making eye contact for the first time. “We’re having a baby.”

You see the way his mouth turns up on one side. If you weren’t studying his face, you might have missed it, but you are looking for a reaction. He turns it into a smirk. 

“Of course we are,” he says. 

But his words don’t matter. You saw that half smile, and you know he’s happy about the news too.


	7. Brushing the Other’s Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of men in quarantine. The kind who let their wives/significant others cut their hair, and the kind who do not. I don't know why I feel like Kaiba would be the kind who does not. 
> 
> Agree? Disagree? Either way, I hope you enjoy!

You lean over on the couch, pressing your face against Seto’s arm as you look up at his hair. The back is already hanging over his shirt. He keeps sweeping his hair back to keep it out of his eyes. 

His hair looks more like Mokuba’s every day. 

You reach up and pat at the ends of his hair, getting his attention. Instead of moving away from his glare, you wiggle until you’re closer to him and able to really run your hands through his hair. It isn’t just getting long, but it’s starting to look a little frizzy too. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to trim your hair for you?” How hard could it really be? You’re sure you couldn’t ruin it that badly, and even if you did, it would grow back. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” You pout at him. 

“If it bothers you that much, I can have someone come out and cut my hair.” 

You wrinkle your nose as you run your hands through his hair. It’s so soft. He might look different with his hair growing out like this, but it’s not a bad different. You find yourself trying to imagine him with long hair like his brother. It’s hard to picture. 

“I don’t think we should invite people into our bubble,” you finally say. “Don’t you trust me with your hair?” 

“No.” He glances over and rolls his eyes. “Don’t pretend to be offended. You have no training. Even if you did have a decent pair of scissors, you wouldn’t know what to do with them.” 

You content yourself with continuing to run your fingers through his hair, thinking of ways to style it. If he won’t let you cut it, then he’s just going to have to agree to let you braid it once it’s long enough. 


	8. Touching Affectionately Without Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outlook was nonfunctional for a few hours yesterday, and the lack of emails was glorious. Glorious I tell you. 
> 
> Sadly I often get voicemails (because I ignore my phone) asking me what my email even means and it just makes me sad. I hate talking on the phone.

As you read the email, your fingers begin to massage your temple. You have absolutely no idea what the sender is trying to say, but you’re positive that they didn’t read more than the subject of your email before responding to you. They didn’t answer a single question you asked.

You breathe in deeply before letting all the air out in a huff. 

How can you write a return email so they’ll actually read it? Do you need to start a new paragraph with each new sentence? Do you need to dumb down what you said? 

“Why can’t people read?” you mutter as you hit reply and begin typing up a response. 

A hand lands on your shoulder. You look up and smile at Seto. His hand rubs up to your neck and down your shoulder as he leans down to give you a kiss. “If you figure out why people can’t read, let me know.” 

You frown at his reminder. “My email wasn’t even that long!” 

“People are idiots.” Both of his hands are on your shoulders now, and he slides them down, teasing the neckline of your shirt. 

You have too much work today to let him distract you. You reach up for his hands, holding them for a moment before shooing them away. “I have a lot of work today,” you say as an apology. 

He smirks and leans down to kiss you again. “I’m sure that will change the moment I’m in a meeting.” 

“Probably.” You reach out for his arm and pull him down again. You pucker your lips. 

“Spoiled,” he teases as he gives you another kiss. 

You just smile as you release his arm, turning back to your emails. 


	9. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're shorthanded at work (no hiring because COVID, but someone retired and another person was promoted over the past few months) and there have been people out on leave or vacation recently and it's been rough. 
> 
> Hopefully we're back with a bang! ;)

The mattress shakes a little as he sits up, pushing the blankets to the side. You roll over, reaching for him, aware that he’s getting out of bed. 

He’s already sitting up, but you rub your hand along his arm, wanting him to come back into the warm bed with you. 

He leans down to kiss you, and you tilt your face up so his lips meet your own. He tries to pull away after a short peck, but it’s too late. You’ve already wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders. You sit up a bit to chase his mouth as you try to pull him down. 

This time, you press your lips against his, letting your lips part just a little. You try to pull him down into the bed as you kiss him. He kisses you back, letting the kiss get deeper, but instead of leaning down his arms wrap around your back and he pulls you up into a sitting position. 

His arms wrap tighter until you’re pressed against him, still kissing him. Short of breath, you pull your face back a little to breathe as you smirk. One of your hands is still wrapped around his neck, and you dust your fingertips along the edge of his hair. “Come back into bed.” It’s cold, and you want to snuggle. 

He leans forward, kissing you again. This time, he kisses hard, pushing his tongue into your mouth for a moment. You feel your muscles relax as you melt, his arms the only thing keeping you up. 

Then he pulls away. Before you know what’s going on, he lowers you back down onto the bed, your head hitting the pillow. He pulls the covers up, and you pout as he tucks them around your shoulders. 

“I have to go to work. Naughty girl.” He’s smirking so you know he isn’t mad. 

Knowing that you’ve lost the fight, you turn to bury your face in his pillow as you close your eyes. You still have a little more time before your alarm goes off, and his pillows smell so nice. 


	10. Doing Beauty Treatments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ready for Kaiba's birthday this year, but last year there was a huge celebration with lots of people posting so I thought I'd be ok if I was late to the party this year. Whoops! 
> 
> Well, happy corona birthday, Kaiba! We're all having subdued ones this year. (Well, except for my actual husband whose birthday is in February so that was probably the last time we went out for a nice meal. xD )

You may never get used to the sheer decadence of Seto’s bathtub. Built into the floor, the bathtub is big enough to have steps leading into it. There are even jets, turning it into more of a hot tub than an actual bathtub. 

Seto was initially reluctant to let you fill the tub with bubbles, but he caved soon enough, and now you enjoy relaxing bubble baths on a regular basis. 

Today, you’ve managed to lure Seto into the water after an especially stressful day. The hot water relaxes your own muscles as you lean back against one of the jets. Seto sits between your legs, reclining back with his head against your chest and his eyes shut. “Tell me your back doesn’t feel better,” you say as you wrap your arms around his chest, your chin resting on the top of his head. 

He frowns, but his eyes remain shut. “The bubbles have nothing to do with that.” 

You hum instead of giving him a real response. Your hands run along the muscles on his chest, and they still feel tense. Leaning back, you release him and reach over for the bottle of shampoo that’s been placed near the edge of the tub. The label is entirely in French—it’s Seto’s fancy much-too-expensive brand—but you don’t need to be able to read it to know how to use shampoo. You pour a little into one hand before putting the bottle back to the side. 

Then you bury your hand into his hair, rubbing the shampoo around. With your other hand, you spread the shampoo around, and soon both of your hands are massaging his scalp. 

The goal is to force him to moan on accident. It may not be possible given how much control he has, but you still aim to make the massage feel as good as possible. So you start with the back of his head, right at his neck, and you begin to massage circles with your thumbs. You apply pressure, thinking about the way they wash your hair at a salon. 

Your hands work their way up, lathering his hair and washing his scalp. 

He doesn’t make a sound as you wash his hair, but you do feel the way his body relaxes back into your own. That can be considered a success as far as you’re concerned. 


	11. Being Completely Naked Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long history of not carrying my keys when I go out with my husband. Why bother, I think to myself, when I know he's got keys in his pocket. (Actually, once he did not, and he had to toss me through a second story window, but that's entirely a different story and it's been years since we had to do that.)   
> Anyway, it drives him crazy. (Maybe because of the aforementioned getting locked out, but we were only dating at the time and I don't think I even lived with him to have keys yet...) So he always tells me I'd better be ready to be sweet or get locked out of the house.   
> But for right now, I have a little hostage in my stomach, and I keep telling my husband he couldn't possibly be willing to lock us both out, no matter how poorly I behave. ;) 
> 
> But the point of the story? I highly doubt that Kaiba has to bother with keys. (Does that mean that fangirls might be able to get into the mansion if they can get past the gate and wall and security staff???)

The body pillow extends from underneath your head, keeping you propped up, all the way down to your legs where it keeps your knees apart. Seto may have spoiled you by purchasing a variety of pillows to help keep you comfortable, but this one is the one that you’ve used the most. It’s firm but not too hard. It’s perfect to wrap around as you lay on your side. 

When Seto joins you, he pulls back the covers and slides in next to you. He reaches out, pulling you back into his body, and you drag your pillow with you. His bare skin is chilly compared to the warmth you’ve managed to hoard under the covers, and you shriek out a protest as your back is pulled against his chest. 

He ignores your protest and pulls you fully against him. Your back is against his chest, and your hips are pulled back to his. He pulls the covers back up, tucking them around you. Then he adjusts you so your head rests on his arm. He drapes his other arm around your hips with his hand resting on your stomach. 

You take a deep breath, relaxing back into him. 

Then you feel the baby in your stomach begin to jump around. 

You know Seto feels it from the way his hand presses against your stomach. No longer casually resting, his thumb begins to rub circles as his hand moves closer to the party in your stomach. 

The baby must be aware of his dad’s hand, because he jumps against it, and you can practically see the skin pop up for a moment. 

Seto just rubs circles into your stomach. It makes you sleepy, but the baby is reacting more like something trying to escape, keeping you awake as your stomach spasms. Your husband’s face tilts down, and you feel him press a kiss into the back of your head. 

Eventually the movement in your stomach settles. At that point, Seto’s body has warmed up under the covers, and you just relax in the warm cocoon of his arms. 


	12. Sky Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages and ages ago, I used to have a job where my shift started in the afternoon and ended at night. As a result, I did a lot of driving on empty roads at night, and I used to see shooting stars periodically. They never stopped feeling magical.

When Seto parks his car off to the side of the road and turns it off, your mind can’t help but turn to dirty thoughts. You’re out in the middle of nowhere with nothing around. The lights are off, casting the two of you into darkness. It seems like the kind of place where you could be naughty without getting caught. 

But then he opens the car door and gets out of the car. A twist you weren’t expecting. He shuts his door, forcing you to step out of the car to figure out what’s going on. 

He waits on your side of the car, and as you shut the door, you ask, “What are we doing here?” 

“You mentioned there would be a meteor shower tonight.” He gestures up to the night sky as if his explanation tells you everything you need to know. 

You do remember telling him about the meteor shower. It had been something you saw while scrolling through the internet. Seto had been nearby, and you’d commented on it.

You don’t recall him showing any particular interest in your comment. 

He takes you by the elbow and guides you over to a bench. The two of you are high up, and you can see the city lights off in the distance from here. This area seems like a rest stop of a sort, and not the kind of place you would expect Seto to know about. 

Movement catches your attention, and when you look up at the sky, you catch a glimpse of a shooting star. For a moment, you stare up at the sky, holding your breath and trying to think of a wish. 

Then another flies by. You grab Seto’s hand, telling him to look, as you point with your other hand. 

You haven’t made a wish yet, and you mull over your options. Do you get one wish per shooting star? No, it’s best not to be greedy. You should stick with just one for tonight. 

You sit down on the bench. That’s a mistake. The bench is cold, and the press of the cold material seems to sink into your pants, chilling your butt and thighs. You wrap your arms around yourself as you stare up at the sky. 

Seto doesn’t join you, but you barely pay attention to him as he walks back to his car. It’s not like he would get in and drive off. 

“Do you know any constellations?” you call out. Your voice seems to echo, making you feel like you’ve shouted your question to the world. 

He doesn’t reply at first. When he comes back from the car, he has something in his hands. “No,” he says as he unfolds the cloth. Then he drops the blanket around your shoulders. 

You wrap the blanket around, huddling to try to get warm, and look back up at the sky. “That’s surprising,” you comment more to yourself than him. 

“Why?” His question is sharp. He’s offended. 

“Well, you’re interested in this meteor shower…” It only stands to reason that you would assume he’d be interested in other aspects of astronomy. 

“ **You’re** the one who wanted to watch it.” 

His insistence makes you stare at him for a moment. Then it clicks. He’d listened to you tell him about the meteor shower and had placed some importance on the throwaway comment. “Oh.” It’s all you can say, really. Then you reach out and take his hand, tugging him down so he sits next to you on the bench. 

Scooting over, you snuggle up next to him. Then you look back up at the sky, just in time to see two more shooting stars. 

You take a deep breath and make your wish.


	13. Sharing Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is sharing drinks... but maybe I didn't quite get the memo on that one. ;)
> 
> If you guys have any non-sexual intimacy ideas, please feel free to let me know here or on Tumblr. I’m working off a prompt list but if I like the idea I’ll add it. (No promises.)

Sleepy and exhausted, you stumble into Seto’s office, wanting to just flop down somewhere and close your eyes. Who cares if you haven’t had dinner yet? Sleep sounds better than food. 

“Please tell me you’re ready to go home,” you beg. 

He doesn’t look up as you stumble toward his desk. “Just a moment.” His dismissive tone tells you that he’s in the middle of something. 

You reach over his desk for his mug. The sides are warm enough that you know the drink inside isn’t room temperature. So you take a sip. 

As you swallow the coffee, you can feel your hair stand up straight as your eyes almost pop out. It’s more effective than getting doused with cold water. Setting the cup down, you ask, “Have you ever tried pouring this over a grave?” 

He scoffs. “That would be a waste.”

You don’t know if your joke flew over his head or if he just doesn’t care to humor you right now. His coffee has jolted you awake, but you know the shock to your system is only temporary. “Time to go home,” you remind him. 

“Just… soon.” 

You roll your eyes, even if he isn’t paying attention, and consider drinking more of his coffee. Despite the strength of the brew, there’s a slight sweetness to it, and the taste was good. 

You may not be able to go to sleep tonight, but you pick the cup up and take another sip. 

That gets his attention. He looks up and frowns. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying not to pass out on your floor.” You put the mug back down. “I’m so tired!” 

“Fine.” He sighs and glances back down at his screen. “Let me finish this thought, and we can go.” Then he picks up his mug and takes a sip. 

You note that he keeps one hand on the mug as he wraps up his work. “Greedy,” you comment out loud. 

But he ignores you.


End file.
